


That Would Be Enough

by melonshino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enhanced Reader, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, mentions of it anyway, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonshino/pseuds/melonshino
Summary: The Reader has a very important secret to tell her husband after they get done saving the world again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my google docs for months and I found it again this morning lol. It was like two paragraphs away from being finished. Originally this was going to follow the song more closely but it kind of got away from me once I started lol. But yeah, this fic is vaguely inspired by “That Would Be Enough” from Hamilton. Also, I've never been pregnant or had a baby before so most of my knowledge comes from seeing other people I know do all this lol. So, I'm sorry if there are parts that are inaccurate.
> 
> Warning(s): Mentions of canon typical violence (this is post-fight), Pregnant!Reader, Enhanced!Reader (accelerated healing, healing abilities, high endurance), Vague Medical Stuff, Slight Angst, Fluff, and I think that’s all?

I was on top of an empty medical supply crate, I think, nursing a nasty cut on my arm and intermittently looking out over what was left of the city. Mostly I was just staunching the bleeding as I waited for the cut to seal itself, I was pretty lacking in the energy department after the fight so my healing factor was a little slower than normal. I was a few blocks away from the Tower, too tired to head back just yet. Another world-ending battle over New York City, I mean, what else is new? We took a heavy hit, of course, but thankfully it seems like the city is mostly intact. The team, on the other hand, had seen better days. Everyone was alive but clearly more than a little shaken up. They had just gotten back from a month-long mission when the attack started and I had wanted to tell him then but I didn't get the chance.

I hadn’t intended on jumping into the fray either, considering my condition, but when the city starts falling apart around you because of another alien invasion you kind of have to rely on your instincts. As always, my instincts were to fight my way out. Plus, when your husband, who happens to also be Captain America, starts barking orders at you over the comms it’s hard not to listen. I absentmindedly ran a hand over my midsection, heart filled with worry. I’ll have to have Helen look once we get back to the Tower or something. The only one who had known about my _predicament_ was Helen. She had offered to check me out as I was feeling sick for a few weeks, which is why I had been benched on the last mission.

My comms had been damaged because one of the creatures knocked it pretty good. It deteriorated pretty quickly to the point where I could only hear static coming back but I think everyone else could hear me for the most part. At the very least they listened as I called out bogeys. Either way, I didn’t actually know where most of the team was, including my husband. Probably off with medical or helping out the clean up crew SHIELD brought out. I look up from nursing my cut as I hear hurried steps approaching me from behind. Helen rounds the crate with a frantic look on her face.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Bruce told me _you were out in the field with everyone else?!,”_ she growled as she started checking me over without asking. I give her an embarrassed smirk and dipped my head slightly. “What can I say? I didn’t really get a chance to tell anyone _why_ I shouldn’t be fighting since _another_ army of aliens rained down from the heavens. I kind of have a shitty fight or flight response, Helen. It’s pretty much always fight, we all know that by now. I mean, we did pretty good this time, I think. Tony didn’t have to launch a nuke into space and Loki was on our side this time. I made sure to avoid hand-to-hand if I could, at least. I had to be out there helping people who were already alive,” I huffed out a laugh but still felt the pangs of fear in my gut. I stilled for a moment as I heard static over the comms, I quickly pulled it out of my ear and shut it off, hoping no one else heard all that.

Helen gave me an incredulous look and motioned for me to get off the crate. I obliged slowly, my boots hitting the cracked asphalt as I slid down. “We need to get you back to the tower, it’s surprisingly still intact. So, we can see if anything went wrong. Do you feel any pain or discomfort?,” she said as she pressed against my abdomen lightly. I groaned slightly but smiled nonetheless. There wasn’t any immediate pain but the pressing made me remember how much I had to pee, so I took her hand away.

“No, no pain, Cho. I might be a little nauseous but that might be because we're in front of that stupid shawarma place Tony likes. But I do agree with you about going back to the Tower. I really gotta _pee._ ” She snorted and we hitched a ride in the back of a supply truck that was headed in that direction.

We walked into the Tower still chatting, which was good for me because it kept my mind off of the inevitable. FRIDAY let us off on the medical floor which was pretty full with several Shield agents getting patched up. Thankfully, the room with the ultrasound machine was free for obvious reasons so we were able to get started fairly quickly. This would actually be my first ultrasound because I wanted to wait for Steve to get back. But at this point I was too worried about the baby to even think about where he was at the moment since I knew he was safe.

“Oh wait, uh, let me go to the bathroom first.” I back out of the room and head down the hallway while Cho gets everything ready. Once I've finished my business, ugh only a few weeks in and I have to pee so much, I wash my hands and pause in front of the mirror. I smile at the state I'm in, hair mussed, dirt caked all over my face, and cuts that are already scabbed over. I've seen better days but there have been plenty that were worse than this so I can count us all lucky for just being alive and in one piece.

I splash some water over my face to get some of the dirt before I head back to the room where I left Dr. Cho. Once I return she’s got the machine ready for me and the worry I tried to forget settles back into the pit of my stomach. It must show on my face because she gives me a nervous smile before speaking. “It should be fine, really, what with your healing factor and your other abilities. This is mostly just a precaution since you don't feel any pain in the area. You definitely need a good amount of rest after this to make sure nothing happens.”

I let out a ragged sigh before closing the door behind me, sitting down and lying back. She pulls my tac shirt up to expose my belly. She shows me an open tube of gel. “This is for the ultrasound. It’ll be cold, okay?” I nod slightly and rest my head back against the cushion beneath me. It's angled so I'll still be able to see the screen. Despite knowing that it’ll be cold, I still jump at the sensation as she doles some out onto my skin. Helen lets out an amused chuckle.

“I kinda wish Steve was here…” I say to nobody in particular but Helen pauses.

“Do you want me to go get him?” She asks with the wand raised just above my belly.

I sigh and shake my head. “N-no, he, uh, doesn't know yet, like I said. I just want to make sure they're okay before I tell him anything. Then we can go get him.”

“Alright. I can do that.” She presses the wand to my stomach and moves it around slowly as she tries to pinpoint the baby’s position. After a few tense moments there's a rapid but gentle _wump wump wump_ that's released from the speakers and Helen smiles.

“That right there is your baby’s heartbeat. And from what's on the screen everything seems to be in order.” She angles the screen a bit and points out a small dot among all the black and white. “That's your baby right there, actually.” I let out a sigh of relief and desperately wipe at my cheeks as tears spill over. Helen’s eyes are a bit glassy as well as she gives me an amused look. We both know I was lucky that both me and the baby are alright after everything that happened, with or without my abilities.

We both jump as the door swings open with unnecessary force. I almost clamor off the table, immediately thinking that there's going to be another fight, but Cho's hand stops me from getting up. She coughs awkwardly, breaking my frantic movements, and I look up to see my battle-worn husband in the doorway, still in uniform but sans helmet, with the rest of the team in tow behind him in the hall.

“FRIDAY said you were in medical so I got worried.” He looked a bit worn out, trying to catch his breath.

“What, did you run all the way here?,” I asked with a laugh. “I checked in with everyone like 20 minutes ago, I'm fine.”

Steve steps further into the room and I shift nervously. I don't think he realizes what the machines are doing just yet. Bruce steps in from the hall while everyone else speaks outside.

“Why are you in medical then?” Bruce asks, not noticing the ultrasound machine in the corner. Cho shifts the wand back, having moved away when I tried to get up, and the steady beat of our baby’s heart fills the room again. Bruce looks at me surprised and stutters a bit before staring at the screens. Steve looks a bit lost so I reach for his hand and squeeze.

“Wh-what? Are you insane, Y/N? You went out and fought like that! Are they okay?!” Bruce blurts out. Helen nods and smiles from her spot.

“What does he mean ’they’?” Steve's hand grips mine and he meets my eyes with a worried glance. I stammer a bit so Helen takes over.

“Well, Captain.” She points to the small dot she showed me previously. “That right there is your baby. Your wife here is around 7 and a half weeks pregnant. The noise you're hearing right now is the baby’s heartbeat, which is strong and steady, I must say.”

Steve stiffens as he realizes what's going on, the room goes quiet except for the gentle rhythm of the baby’s heart. The team outside seem oblivious to what's going on and Bruce slips out of the room with the growing tension. Steve’s hand loosens a bit before gripping my hand again tightly, fingers interlocking this time. He all but collapses into the chair conveniently placed behind him. He clasps my hand in both of his before making eye contact with me. His eyes are surprisingly filled with wonder and a little less worry than I had anticipated.

“How long have you known?” he whispers, kissing the back of my hand.

“A-about a month or so. I found out before you all went on that last mission. It's why I was getting sick back then.”

“Y/N, you should have told me. I never would've let you out in the field like this.”

I give him a knowing smile as Cho rests the wand down and hands me a wash cloth to wipe off the gel. Steve stops me and takes off his gloves. Then he takes the cloth instead and carefully wipes off all of the gel, making sure to be extra gentle. I let out an amused huff and meet his eyes with a warm smile. It’s always a wonder for me how a man essentially built like a frigging tank could be so tender. He sets the cloth to the side and rests a warm hand on my midsection just below my belly button.

“You should’ve told me…” he whispers again.

I rest my hand on top of his and roll my eyes good-naturedly. “Steve, honey, you know damn well you all needed me out there. I mean, I really wanted to tell you before you left on that last mission but I didn’t want to give you anything else to worry about. And I wasn’t about to beg anyone to let you come home. Or something ridiculous like texting you about it while you’re out there. You would’ve kept fighting either way, so there was no reason for you to be distracted by trying to protect me more than you normally do.”

I turn his hand palm up and absentmindedly swirl random patterns onto his palm with my thumb. I concentrate on that so I don’t have to meet his gaze. “We both know that this isn’t something we planned for or even really talked about after we got married. I mean, since we got back from our honeymoon it’s been near non-stop missions to make up for the lost time. We just got attacked by aliens **_again_ ** and both of us fight bad guys for a living. We’re both lucky to be alive as we are right now. You especially, old man.”

He glares at me slightly but I can tell that he’s joking by the glint in his eyes. He lets out a tired sigh and slumps forward to rest his forehead against my thigh. I let go of his hand and run my fingers over the back of his head.

“It’s- It’s just… we barely have anything to our names. We still live in the Tower or at the Compound. Can I really provide you _or them_ with a proper life? We fight bad guys for a living, Y/N, do you really think we can raise a child in that kind of life?” He lifts his head and his eyes are glassy with unshed tears, already beating himself up over something he hasn’t done yet. Very Steve Rogers.

“Steven Grant Rogers. We’re both in this together. What we do– what we have, it's to ‘provide’ for all of us now. We’re a family, even before this little person decided to make a home out of, well, _me.”_ I laughed. “Plus I didn't marry you for your _money,_ Steve. Clearly it was for your rugged good looks. Trophy husbands are all the rage,” I joked. He rolled his eyes with a smile and sighed.

“Steve, you and I both know we have way too much money in savings from all of the wages SHIELD pays us that we don't use because of a certain genius billionaire philanthropist that's outside that door right now. We’ve got more than enough time to get some stuff ready, right? I mean, heck if you want to raise a really weird kid I wouldn't mind having them grow up in the tower-slash-compound. Might be safer.” I started to devolve into rambling about the logistics of raising a kid with all of the other Avengers so close by that Steve slowly burst out into laughter over how ridiculous I was getting.

He pulled me from the examination chair and onto his lap so I was sitting sideways across his legs. He had one hand on my hip and I rested my hands on his broad chest, feeling his heartbeat faintly through the uniform. He put his forehead against mine and all I could do was look deeply into his sky blue eyes. It felt intensely intimate in the dim light.

“Thank you, Y/N.” He moved his hand from my hip, sliding it under the material of my shirt to rest on my bare belly. “Ever since you waltzed into my life you've been nothing but a whirlwind of good that I couldn't help but get wrapped up in. And now– Now you're giving me something I never let myself believe I could have until I met you.” My eyebrows furrowed slightly and he pulled back a bit with a smile then kissed my forehead.

“It's true. I remember when we finished building the Compound I told Tony, ‘Family. Stability. Guy who wanted all that went into the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out.’ And I don't think I was wrong then but it all came rushing back as soon as I met you. I could see you as radiant as the sun on our wedding day. I could see you with _our kids_ in _our_ kitchen. I could see us growing old together and I had barely said two sentences to you back then. So, thank you for slowly making every one of my dreams come true.”

I was speechless and in tears, only able to half blame it on my baby hormones. I pressed a chaste kiss to his slightly chapped lips then peppered his whole face until he started laughing again. He put his hand on my cheek and pulled me in for a much slower kiss. I poured as much of my love into that kiss as I could, desperately wanting to convey the feelings swelling up inside of me that I couldn't voice.

We snapped apart when the door burst open, literally flying off the hinges. Steve quickly kicked up the chair in that direction and shielded me with his body. I had my hand on his back and could feel him quickly relax, so I leaned to the side to see around him.

“What the hell, Buck?!”

“You fucking punk! _I’M GONNA BE AN UNCLE?!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> let's hang out on tumblr, if you want~ @[melonshino](http://melonshino.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
